Why Me?
by imXcoldX1891
Summary: Naruto is looking after his grandfathers bookstore and thinks he's going to die from boredom. Unfortunately, or fortunately, on his first day he gets an unexpected visit from a handsome stranger. yaoi, SasuNaru, some language...Don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I seriously don't own Naruto or any other characters from it…

**Warning**: yaoi (means malexmale), SasuNaru , just basically swearing in this chapter. Not much, though.

"talking"

'thinking'

**Why Me?**

Chapter 1

"Oh Kami! Why do I have to do it? Can't you get someone else, like Kakashi or something?" Whined Naruto. "Nope. Sorry Kid, but I will pay you so stop your bitchin'." Naruto's head rolled back into the chair as he gave out a groan. "Why me?!" After a few more minutes of arguing and whining, it was decided that Naruto would manage his grandfathers bookstore. "Come on Gramps I have classes almost every day of the week! How am I supposed to manage the store when I cant be there? You don't have any employees besides, I guess now, me!" A vein in the old mans forehead appeared. 'The brat has a point I suppose.' "Alright close the bookstore and open it around your schedule. But you have to be there every day!" With that the old man left. Naruto started to bang his head on the coffee table next to his chair. "Man, why me?"

The next morning around six a.m., Naruto arrived at the store to fulfill his grandfather's favor. He had to trudge through snow covered city streets just to get there. 'Usually I like the winter time, but not this early in the morning!' He had to manage the bookstore while his grandfather was away. Naruto grabbed the keys to the store and unlocked the door. A bell rung above the door as the it opened and closed. It was extremely quiet inside. "Jeez, bookstores are so boring! What am I supposed to do all day?" Naruto hung up his coat and went behind the counter to the cash register. The bookstore was pretty cozy and yet modern at the same time. It had some comfy chairs and coffee tables so a person could just hang and read. There's also pastry's and such so people can have snacks and coffee while they hang. After looking around Naruto saw a piece of paper, it was a note. He grabbed it and read it out loud to himself. "_Dear Naru, I'm going to be gone for a few months so if I come back and the store is burnt down, robbed, or in any way broken or isn't running smoothly, it's going to be on your ass!_"…'Well this sucks.'

Naruto opened the bookstore up and thought 'This day is going to be so boring.'

* * *

"A little higher! Yes good, very good! Twist your body a little to the left! You're doing great Sasuke! One more….and we're done!" Sasuke gave out a sigh. He stepped off the set and just thought to himself. Sasuke just got through with the first part of the photo shoot for a new line of mens clothing. He was a beautiful model and he was in high demand. Every clothes designer wanted him to model their clothing. People didn't know much about him; he was a mystery. He always kept to himself, didn't smile, and never talked to the other models. He was an intense person to be around. All the photographers wanted were pretty pictures and nothing else. The women flocked to him, though, he always turned them down with a glare. Unfortunately they never seemed to notice it. He was gorgeous and mysterious. That's all the women cared about.

'Today was a busy day. This photo shoot started really early. And now it's only time for lunch! Heh…I had stuff to do today. My manager said that this wouldn't take all day, but it looks like it will.' Sasuke thought as another model started talking to him.

"And I thought that maybe we could go out to lunch together? …uh Sasuke?" The model asked. Sasuke looked at her and thought, 'oh Kami not her again.'

"No" That's all he said with a small glare and Sasuke just walked away.

Sasuke put on his black wool coat and went for a walk outside. Unfortunately there were fans waiting for him. 'How do they always know where I am?'

"Sasuke over here!" "Sasuke I made you lunch" "Sasuke! Sasuke!"

He had enough so he started to walk away. Of course they followed. His patients with them was wearing thin. He looked back at them and realized 'Kami, there's more!'

And at that thought, he decided to run, and run he did.

* * *

"Heh… I never thought that a bookstore would be so busy!" Naruto said to a customer. "Here's your change, and have a nice day!" Naruto put up a sign that said _be back in fifteen minutes_. 'Time for my lunch break.' His stomach growled, stating that he should hurry up. "I think I'll go to the fast food joint around the corner." Naruto grabbed his coat and headed out the door and not thinking about anything else besides getting food. And because of that he forgot to lock the door.

'Kami, they just don't give up!' Sasuke was running for his life now. It was a good thing he was in great shape because the fangirls chased him for several blocks while some of the sidewalk was covered in ice. He almost slipped sometimes, but no one noticed. 'Where can I hide? Where can I hide!' Sasuke needed a place to hide from the girls so he could get back to work without them following him. His lunch hour was practically over already. Just then out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke spotted a bookstore. "There!" He ran to the door, wrenched it open and slammed it shut behind him before the girls could see where he went.

"Thank Kami…" Sasuke looked around and noticed no one was in the store and the lights were off. "Good I'll be safe here…Guess this place isn't very popular." He leaned against the window and took off his jacket. It was warm in the store and he was hot from all the running he had been doing.

Unfortunately for him the girls spotted him through the window.

* * *

'Do I want a hamburger or a chicken sandwich?' "Hmmm…I'll take the chicken sandwich and a cheeseburger." 'I'll save one for later.' Naruto looked around and then looked out the window while he was waiting for his order. While looking out the window he saw a male running by and then he was followed by a horde of girls. "Damn…hate to be him." Naruto turned around and grabbed his food and started on his way back to the bookstore. '…That guy was so hot! He's probably a playboy, though. He has all those girls chasing him and all. Whatever, he can come into the bookstore anytime he wants!'

Naruto reached the store and heard a commotion inside. 'Oh crap! I forgot to lock the door!!' He ran inside and saw what was going on. 'Hey! It's the hot guy from before!'

"What's going on here!?" Naruto yelled. Everybody finally took notice of him. The guy in the corner looked at him and just stared. 'Why is he looking at me like that? I don't like the look in his eyes. Those onyx eyes…so deep and hypnotizing.' Naruto just kept staring. He couldn't look away.

* * *

"Get off me! Don't touch me!" 'I keep telling them I don't want them but they just don't listen!'

Just then Sasuke felt a gust of icy wind. "What's going on here?" A blond man yelled. 'Wow' was all Sasuke could think.The man he was looking at had golden hair, a creamy tan, and sky blue eyes. 'I wonder how far his tan goes?' Sasuke pondered this and hatched a plan. He looked the guy in the eyes. 'I love his eyes already.' Sasuke got up and clawed his way to Naruto. He then proceeded to put his arm around Naruto's waist.

"Why don't you guys leave me and my BOYFRIEND alone?!"

"Boyfriend?" the girls shrieked.

"Huh?" the beautiful blond questioned.

* * *

A/N: well that's chapter one. Love it? Hate it? I hoped you liked it! Please review and tell me what you thought of it! Should I continue?…let me know!

Oh and if you have any ideas as to what their first date should be like tell me!

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this laptop…and this piece of chocolate…

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this laptop…and this piece of chocolate…

Warning: yaoi, possible language

A/N: …I hope you like this! On with chapter 2! And THANK YOU to those who reviewed!!

Why Me?

Chapter Two

"Huh" The beautiful blonde said.

"Yeah Sasuke, what do you mean boyfriend? Don't you love me?" "No he loves me!"

Sasuke sighed 'these girls are pretty dense.' "I don't love any of you! Now leave me and my boyfriend alone! Yes my boyfriend! Now go!" The girls started to cry and then they ran away while consoling each other.

Once the girls were out of site, Sasuke let go of the blonde man. He stepped back and just looked at him. 'He's so beautiful…' "Hey stop looking at me like that!" The blonde one yelled while a soft pink color started to rise in his scarred cheeks. 'He looks even better when blushing.' "Can I sit down? I've been running from those crazy girls for a while now." Sasuke asked. "Sure…Over there." Naruto pointed to one of the comfy chairs in the corner. "Do you want something to drink or eat?" Sasuke didn't get a chance to answer because the blonde simply turned away and left.

xxxxxxxx

Naruto went to the back for a few minutes and then came back with some hot chocolate and a small pastry. "So… why were you in the store when it was closed and why did you say I was your boyfriend?" Naruto asked quite calmly. Sasuke took a moment and a deep breath before answering, "Those women were some fans and that's what they do. They chase me around until they can't find me. I saw this place and I thought it would be safe to hide here. And I thought telling them that I'm gay would make them realize that I don't like them…at all. And by the way, you're taking this pretty well." Sasuke stared into Naruto's eyes. They just sat like that for a while before Naruto responded. "Yeah well I'm pretty good lookin', and it's pretty hard to resist me, so I understand that I was so tempting to you." Naruto said smirking; his words dripping with sarcasm. "I won't disagree with you on that." Sasuke said leaning closer. Naruto blushed again, not expecting Sasuke to agree with him, and leaned away. "Well stay if you like, but I have to get back to work." At that point Naruto got up and turned the sign so it said _open_.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke stayed for a while just watching Naruto work. He was great with customers and always smiled. 'He has a beautiful smile too.' Sasuke was pulled away from leering (at Naruto's ass as he bent over to pick up a box) by his cell phone vibrating. He looked at the screen to see who it was. It was work, so Sasuke just let it ring. He looked at the time. He was late…two hours late. The raven-haired model stood up and went up to the counter where Naruto was. "So I have to leave now. I'm late for work, but I have a question for you." Naruto cocked his head a little to show Sasuke that he was interested. "Yeah what's your question?" Naruto smiled. He was hoping the raven would ask him out. 'Like someone as gorgeous as him would ask me out on a date.' Naruto mentally sighed as he continued the self-berating. "Would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" 'What?…Yes! He's asking me out!' Naruto exclaimed in his mind after it processed his request. "I don't know. You seem like the playboy type…" Naruto leaned in and put his elbows on the counter and his hands under his chin. Naruto was playing hard to get and Sasuke seemed to enjoy the little game. "Well, I'll make it worth your while." Sasuke smiled. Naruto's breathed hitched. He couldn't speak so he simply nodded his head. "Great I'll meet you here at 7 then. I have to leave now." Sasuke leaned in and kissed Naruto on the nose. "I'll see you then." Sasuke turned and walked to the door. "Wait you don't even know my name! And for that matter I don't even know yours!" Sasuke stopped mid step. He didn't realize that he never asked for the blonde mans name. "My name is Sasuke." "Naruto, my name is Naruto." They smiled at each other. "Well Naruto, I'll see you tonight." With that Sasuke disappeared out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Sasuke was walking back to the studio, he was trying to come up with ideas for their first date. 'Shit…he thinks I'm a playboy! I don't want him to think all I want him for is sex…although I wouldn't mind that……NO! Gotta think of something to do on our date! And NO SEX!!' While Sasuke was thinking he didn't realize he was walking on a path leading straight into a pole.

_**BAM!**_

"OH Kami!…uhhh…my face…" Sasuke said this while rubbing his cheek. He was lucky that he didn't break his nose. He composed himself again and continued on. 'What was I thinking about now?…Oh right date stuff. Something fun that he would like, and NOT something that a playboy would do…ummm…I'm coming up blank. Crap! Come on Sasuke be creative!……I got it! I hope he likes what's going to be in store for him.' He smiled and opened the door to work. Upon entering, there was sigh after sigh. All glad that he was ok and still beautiful. What shallow people.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

After Sasuke left it got really boring. No one was as interesting a person as Sasuke. 'Although I never really talked to him that much…BUT!..He's really nice to look at.' Naruto handed the customer his change while smiling. He kindly said, "Thank you and have a wonderful evening!" 'Hmmm…' The customer left and he turned the sign so it said closed…."EVENING! Crap!" He quickly looked at the clock on the wall. It read 6:45. "SHIT! I don't have time to go home and get showered or change my clothes…Oh Kami, I think I'm going to cry." Naruto didn't cry, but he was extremely close. He went into the little public restroom in the back and tried to fix himself up as best as he could. 'Well I could be dressed worse I guess…' Naruto was wearing a pair of his favorite old jeans and a nice black button up shirt along with his black and orange high top shoes. As he was looking at himself in the mirror, there was a knock on the store door. Naruto looked at himself one more time and high tailed it to the front of the store.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke arrived wearing his black wool coat and leather gloves. 'Man it's getting cold out. Maybe what I thought we should do for the first date isn't such a great idea…' Sasuke knocked on the store door while trying to come up with other ideas. 'Jeez, I couldn't come up with any this afternoon and I can't come up with any now! Stupid!' The door opened revealing a handsome blonde. "Hey." Sasuke smiled along with Naruto. "Hey yourself. Let me grab my coat and gloves…oh and my keys!" Naruto turned and went back into the store to fetch said items. Sasuke just stuffed his gloved hands in his pockets and waited for Naruto outside.

The blue-eyed blonde came back and locked the door behind him. "OK, we can go now. Sorry for the wait!" 'Anything for you' Sasuke thought. "So where are we going?" That broke Sasuke out of his thoughts. "Uhh well it's a surprise." Sasuke tugged at a piece of his hair at the side of his face while saying this. 'I guess I'll just go with my first idea. If he gets too cold I'll just have to warm him up.' Sasuke's perverted smile was starting to creep Naruto out. 'What the hell is this guy thinking about?' "Hey are we going or what?" Naruto sweetly said. "Oh right. This way."

The journey to their destination was filled with silence, but a comfortable one, as they walked closely together. Soon enough they could see lights of the park ahead. "Here we are. I hope you know how to skate." Sasuke said in almost a whisper. He looked to Naruto and was stunned. 'Where the hell did he go?!' Naruto wasn't by his side anymore. Sasuke frantically looked around and eventually spotted him at the edge of the ice skating rink. "I love ice skating! My parents used to take me here when I was little! OOH can we get some hot chocolate too?" Sasuke smiled and shook his head while he made his way to Naruto's side.

They got their skates on and went out onto the ice. The first thing that happened was that Sasuke fell. Right on his butt. He blushed crimson as Naruto started to laugh at him. He laughed so hard that eventually he fell too. And with that Sasuke joined in on the laughter. "Sasuke you should smile and laugh more often. You look more beautiful that way." Naruto quickly looked away. 'I cannot believe I just let that slip!' He was blushing so bad that his ears turned red. 'I hope he thinks it's from the cold.' Sasuke didn't say anything to Naruto's comment. He just stood up and helped Naruto up to. 'He thinks I'm beautiful? I'm nothing compared to him…'

Soon the awkwardness gave way to fun. After both their little falls, they skated round and around each other, barely noticing their surroundings. Snow started to gently fall around them. It was perfect.

"Hey Sasuke can we get some hot chocolate now?" Naruto asked a while later after sitting down on the bench. It was getting to be really cold now and he needed something warm to drink. "Sure. I'll be right back." Sasuke walked up to the vender and asked for 2 cups of hot chocolate. "That'll be 4.86 sir." Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out his money. He only had 3. "Shit…Uh I'll just take one, sorry." The vender was mumbling as Sasuke paid for the one cup. 'Man I really wanted some too. I forgot to bring my wallet! I spent most of my cash on the skate rentals…hmmm maybe Naruto will share.' Sasuke's mental whines were turning into pervy thoughts as he made his way back to the blonde. "Here Naruto." He handed the blonde the hot chocolate. "Didn't you want any Sasuke?" 'Kami, Naruto is so adorable.' "No, I didn't want any." Sasuke lied. Naruto blew on the warm drink and drank some. It was the perfect temperature. 'Oh how cute!' Sasuke cooed as Naruto got some whipped cream on his nose, and apparently didn't notice. Sasuke took the opening and kissed/licked the whipped cream off Naruto's nose. Naruto tensed. Sasuke pulled away but was still very close to Naruto's face. "I think you have a fetish for noses Sasuke." Naruto smiled. "Only yours." With that they both leaned in and kissed each other. And on the lips this time, not on the nose! They pulled away and then proceeded with a couple more small kisses before they decided it was time to go home.

Sasuke walked Naruto home while hoping for a goodnight kiss. "Well this is me." Naruto said while stopping at the front of his door. He turned to Sasuke and said, "I had a lot of fun tonight." He blushed at the memory of their kiss. " Sasuke stepped up to Naruto. "Did you have enough fun that you'll wanna go on another date?" Sasuke got closer and closer. "Yes." Naruto leaned in and their goodnight kiss began. It soon got pretty heated and passionate. Sasuke's tongue slid along Naruto's bottom lip, asking for entrance. Naruto's mouth didn't open. Sasuke tried another tactic; he slightly nipped at the pouting lower lip. 'Success!' was Sasuke's thought as his tongue slipped in to play with Naruto's. Sasuke lightly pressed Naruto up against his door. Their make-out session lasted a little longer until Naruto pulled away. "Goodnight Sasuke." Naruto said breathlessly. He kissed Sasuke on the cheek and handed Sasuke his number he had written on a piece of paper earlier. "Call me." He opened his door and went inside, leaving Sasuke outside.

He couldn't feel the bitter cold against his skin. All he could think about was that kiss. He turned to leave and was on his way home. The raven knew he wanted to see the blonde beauty as soon as possible. He took out his cell phone and dialed a phone number. "So Naruto, what are you doing tomorrow?"

**A/N:** So how was that? I got the idea from greenpanic6….Thank you! I didn't want to do a normal dinner and a movie for their first date ya know?

**Important!:** Well there's only going to be about two more chapters to this. If you want a lemon let me know! Please review. I want to know how I'm doing!

Again, Thank you to all who reviewed for the first chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Like I've said before…I only own this piece of chocolate and this laptop. Not Naruto or any of its character!

**Warning**: Swearing!, yaoi, evil Sakura ….Don't like, then don't read! Simple!

**A/N:** Thanks for all the reviews, favorites, and alerts!! Now onto chapter 3!

I'm sorry for not updating earlier today! I JUST started college! I moved in yesterday and the internet was all wack...so still love me?

**Why Me?**

Chapter 3

"Hide me!" Sasuke yelled to Naruto as he was opening up the bookstore. "We've been doing this almost everyday for the past month. You'd think by now your fans would've given up because you're gay…or at least catch on to where you're hiding." Naruto shook his head and smiled. He had just come back from lunch and like usual Sasuke was running from fangirls.

"So what'd you buy me for lunch today?" Sasuke asked. Naruto and Sasuke met for lunch many times a week and Naruto, after finding out Sasuke seemed to miss lunch because of the fans, always bought him something to eat. "I got you a chicken sandwich with extra tomato. Is that ok? Cuz if not you're goin' hungry." Naruto threw him the bag with the sandwich after he took out his hamburger.

"So Sasuke, what are you modeling for now?" Naruto asked. He found out about two weeks into their relationship that Sasuke was a famous model. Naruto was speechless after that conversation. He also found out that Sasuke had an older brother named Itachi and that his parents died when Sasuke was eight. Naruto was introduced to Itachi not long after they went out on their third date and was pleasantly surprised that they had met before. Itachi frequented the bookstore Naruto was looking after. He always got a newspaper, magazine, and a coffee.

"Oh just some add in a magazine or something like that. You know the usual." Sasuke smiled at Naruto. They had grown pretty close to each other as they spent more and more time together. "Hey Naruto," Sasuke began as he finished his sandwich. He had to hurry or else he would be late for work. " Let's go to the movies tonight. That new movie came out yesterday and I want to see it."

"Ok, when?"

"Hmmm, I get off work kind of late tonight so meet me at the studio around 8:30. That way we can see a late show and you can see how I work."

"Yeah that sounds like fun!"

Sasuke smiled at Naruto who was still beaming at the prospect of seeing Sasuke modeling. Of course, after Sasuke told him he was a model, Naruto looked up some pictures on the Internet, but seeing him in person would be so much better! Sasuke leaned in and kissed Naruto. Their tongues met and danced for a while before Sasuke pulled away. "I have to go Naruto, but I'll see you tonight." Sasuke kissed the top of Naruto's head and then put on his coat and left.

Naruto smiled and sighed. "I guess that means it's time for me to reopen the bookstore." Naruto got up and cleaned up the mess they had made from lunch. 'Kami…is it too early in the relationship to tell Sasuke that I love him? I've never felt this way before, but… I hope he feels the same way I do.' Naruto contemplated this while opening up the store.

_Ring! _A customer hurriedly walked through the door trying to escape the cold and snow.

"Welcome! If there's anything you need please let me know!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"Yes! Make me anything you have that's hot! I can barely feel my fingers!"

"One hot chocolate then! That'll warm you up!"

The customer nodded in agreement and proceeded to look through the bookshelves in search of a new book to read.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sasuke turn yours hips to the right…good! Keep it there."

_Click!_

_"_Excelent! I have to put more film in now so you can take a break. I have to ask, though…what has happen to you in the last month? You're taking better pictures than you ever have before! You show more…more emotion I guess. You look more approachable and have a softer, gentler look about you now. What's the cause? Whatever or whoever is doing this to you, don't let it stop." The photographer said. He was obviously pleased with the new Sasuke.

"Love. I think it's love." Sasuke quietly answered. "Love? Oooh tell me about this person!" The photographer was now acting like a schoolgirl who smelled gossip.

"He's just…amazing. He's so beautiful. He has golden hair, sky-blue eyes, a creamy tan, a wonderful smile, and a personality to wrap it all up. I think I'm in love with him. I have a date with him tonight after this shoot, but I told him to meet me here. Maybe you'll be able to meet him." Sasuke had a thousand miles away gaze and a small smile on. The photographer loaded his camera and quickly took Sasuke's picture before his expression could change. 'He certainly looks like he's in love.' The photographer thought. "Well I'm glad you found someone like that and maybe I can take some pictures of you two together… Now let's continue!" Sasuke got back into position all the while thinking of Naruto.

Unbeknownst to him a female model heard the story, and she was MAD. 'I've been vying after Sasuke's heart for this past month and it was stolen away by a twerpy BOY! This will not due, this will not due at all!' The models name was Sakura. Sasuke had turned her down every time she asked him out. She'd asked him out so many times already that he said no even before she asked. During her little rant the door to the studio opened and revealed a blonde man. 'Who's he? Hmm…blonde hair, tan, blue eyes…this must be the kid who stole my Sasuke away from me! Maybe with a little convincing I could break them up…' Sakura smiled evilly and made her way to Naruto. He had yet to spot Sasuke and he had never been there before so he didn't even know where to look.

"Hi I'm Sakura did you need something?" Sakura asked in a sickly sweet tone.

"Yeah I'm Naruto and I'm looking for Sasuke!"

"Oh he's busy right now, but he'll be done in a few minutes. Tell me are you Sasuke's friend?" Sakura inquired.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Naruto smiled and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh good then you can warn his new lover about the Real Sasuke." 'Excellent! Now all I need to do is convince him that Sasuke really doesn't like him and then Sasuke will be mine for the taking! GENIUS!' She thought evilly.

"The real Sasuke?"

"Yeah. Sasuke likes to play with people's minds, ya know lead them on, just so he can sleep with them. After that he just dumps them and moves on. I've heard him talking about his newest toy and how he can't wait to fuck him and leave him. He says he's soo dumb and ugly too! Sasuke's said he's just with him cuz he's bored, but he found a girlfriend so he's going to make a move to dump him soon."

Naruto was on the verge of tears at this point and Sakura took notice and decided to make the final blow.

"His girlfriend right now is pretty too….so I'd thought I'd tell you so you could warn his newest plaything. I don't like the fact that he's cheating on his girlfriend." Sakura feigned an innocent look as Naruto looked to her. He was crying now. 'He has a girlfriend? I'm just…just a toy to him?'

Sasuke entered the room where Sakura and Naruto were. He instantly saw that Naruto was crying. He ran to Naruto and tried to comfort him by a hug.

"Don't touch me you bastard!" Naruto yelled while crying even harder.

"Naruto what's wrong? Tell me what made you upset and I'll fix it." Sasuke whispered.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG!! You were just using me and playing me! That's what's wrong!"

"Naruto what are you talking about? Playing with you? I'm not playing with you…I…. I love you."

"Lies!"

And with that the teary eyed Naruto ran out of the studio.

"But I wasn't lying…" Sasuke whispered to the closed door of the studio. Sakura was in the room when the fight went down and she was proud of herself. 'Good. Now that pest is out of the picture I can have Sasuke to myself.'

"Sasuke, since you have nothing to do tonight why don't you have dinner with me?" Sakura said as seductively as she could. Of course it was far from it. The anger in Sasuke was starting to boil over now.

"WHY THE FUCK WOULD I WANT TO DATE A SNIVLEING, UGLY ASS, BI-"

But the photographer interrupted Sasuke's rant.

"You guys might want to stay here for tonight. There's a blizzard on its way I wouldn't want to be caught in it"

'Naruto!…He's outside! Something could happen to him!'

With that thought in mind, Sasuke grabbed his coat, dialed Naruto's cell number, and went after him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: So what'd you think? I like to know how I did! So that means review please!

Also there's only one chapter left! Just thought I'd warn ya! Oh yeah it has a lemon too...:)?


	4. Chapter 4

**Why me**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters

**Warning: LEMON!! **Language, this is yaoi (male on male), SasuNaru. If you don't like then please don't read. You have been warned!

A/N: This is the last chapter you guys! It's also my first lemon! Tell me how I did please and REVIEW!! Love!

**Why me?**

Chapter 4

'I think my tears are frozen…I can't really tell because my face is numb…my whole existence is numb right now. How could he? How could he do something like that to me? I thought he felt the same! I guess…I guess I was wrong. So this whole time he was lying to me?' Naruto stopped in his tracks. He couldn't see where he was going. The snow and wind were against him. 'I can't make it home! There's too much snow…the bookstore is close, though. I'll stay the night there. Yeah, that's a good idea.' Naruto trudged through the snow on his way to the bookstore. 'Kami! And when I get there I am sooo making some hot chocolate!'

A strong gust of icy wind suddenly blew into Naruto's face, blowing ice and snow across his already frozen face. Somehow he could still feel it.

'Life seriously hates me right now! I want to cry, but I can't because they freeze, I thought the guy I loved felt the same, but I was wrong, and I think I have frostbite on my toes and fingers!

"Kami! Give me a break will ya!" He screamed to the heavens.

"Naruto! Oh…I'm so glad I found you!"

Naruto turned around to see Sasuke some how running to him. "Go away bastard! I don't want to see you ever again!" He yelled to Sasuke.

"What!? I can't hear you! Look Naruto, we can't make it to either of our apartments and the bookstore is right there, let's stay at the bookstore until the storm lets up!" Sasuke proceeded to grab Naruto and haul him towards the store. Naruto fumbled with the keys and Sasuke had to help him unlock the door. Naruto's hands were so cold they were shaking.

Sasuke shut the door and immediately went to the thermostat and turned up the heat. "Naruto are you ok? I was so worried! When you left the photographer said that a blizzard was coming, and you were outside in it! I thought you wouldn't make it to your apartment so I tried looking here. Thank Kami I did!…Naruto? Are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere? Can you feel your toes and fingers?" While asking, Sasuke was feeling Naruto's fingers. He then started to take off Naruto's shoes to see if he had gotten frostbite. He felt that they were cold, but not frostbitten. Sasuke started to rub Naruto's toes and fingers to warm them up.

"Stop. Just stop." Naruto said through his now torrent of tears. 'Why is he doing this to me? He's still playing with me…. But…if he were just playing with me then he wouldn't have come looking for me. He could have gotten hurt!' Naruto thought while becoming slightly distressed.

"Stop what Naruto? I'm not stopping anything until you tell me what's wrong." Sasuke said sternly. He thought Naruto was hurt and just didn't want to tell him.

"Stop. Tell me the truth Sasuke…were you just using me?" Naruto questioned, hoping that it wasn't true, and that the Pink-haired woman had lied to him.

"No Naruto…no. I would never use you. I really, truly, honestly, with all my being, love you. And nothing going to change that." Sasuke smiled a genuine loving smile to Naruto. Naruto could see the truth behind Sasuke's onyx eyes, so he started to cry for another reason: Happiness.

Naruto hugged and kissed Sasuke all over his face. "I love you too! But that pink-haired woman said that you were just using me and had a girlfriend already…so I thought it was true…I guess I should have asked you before I ran out into the storm huh?" Naruto gave Sasuke a sheepish grin and rubbed the back of his head.

Sasuke could not believe that Sakura would go so far. He was about to curse out Sakura when Naruto asked, "Can you make me some hot chocolate Sasuke? I'm still really cold."

"Sure." Sasuke got up kissed Naruto's nose and went to make him some hot chocolate while still silently fuming.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were cuddled up together on one of the plush chairs (Naruto on Sasuke's lap) when the lights went out. "Sasuke what's happening?!"

"Looks like the power went out. The weather guy on the radio did say the storm was going to get pretty nasty…. and then let up, though."

"But it's going to get cold! We'll have no heat Sasuke!" Naruto was getting worried. He almost froze outside wearing a coat. What's he gonna do now?

"Don't worry." Sasuke licked Naruto's earlobe and then sucked on it gently. Naruto slightly moaned. "I'll keep you warm." Sasuke said seductively. Naruto started to blush at Sasuke's implications at what he wanted to do to keep warm.

'Am I ready for this? I know we just made up and all, but I don't know…' Naruto tensed and hesitated.

"I told you that I love you Naruto. Now let me show you." Naruto blushed and put his head into the crook of Sasuke's neck and nodded. Sasuke gently slid Naruto off of his lap and stood in front of him. He kissed Naruto's plump lips deeply. He took Naruto's bottom lip and sucked on it. He then started to trail kisses down his jaw and to Naruto's throat and then to just below the ear. Sasuke sucked on the spot and created a red bruise-like mark.

"hmm…mine." Sasuke basically moaned into Naruto's ear.

He wanted to taste more of Naruto's skin so he lifted Naruto's black long-sleeve shirt off of him. Naruto hissed at the cold that suddenly hit his skin. "Sasuke…I'm cold…" Naruto half moaned half whined. Sasuke smiled. He just continued on knowing that it was going to get hot.

Sasuke sucked on Naruto's collarbone and started to take off Naruto's pants. "Mmm not fair." Naruto said staring at Sasuke who still had his shirt on. "Mmm you're shirt's in the way." Naruto whispered while looking at Sasuke with lust-clouded eyes. "Not a problem." Sasuke took off his shirt exposing his porcelain skin to the freezing air. The air being so cold made their bodies react in a tempting way. Naruto noticed how Sasuke's nipples started to perk and grabbed one with his teeth. He sucked and nibbled on it as Sasuke held Naruto's head to his chest. "Gods…Naruto that feels…mmm" After Naruto finished with one he went to the other. Sasuke wanted to give Naruto attention like he was getting, so he brought Naruto's head up and kissed him. His tongue slipped into Naruto's warm mouth and they both moaned at the contact. There was no battle, only a sensual dance.

Sasuke freed his hands from Naruto's hair and started at Naruto's pants again. He finally got them off, while still kissing Naruto. He put his hands on Naruto's chest and gently pushed him back a little. Sasuke started to take of his pants when Naruto stopped him.

"Let me." They locked eyes and just stared at each other. They were making sure that the other wanted what was about to happen as much as the other did. Sasuke quickly kissed Naruto and nodded.

Naruto proceeded to take off Sasuke's pants leaving only his navy blue boxer-briefs on. Naruto kneeled before Sasuke; his face directly in front of Sasuke's cloth covered erection. Naruto raised his hand and started to palm it slowly and softly.

"Ahh…." Sasuke moaned. The moans and whispers of Sasuke gave Naruto more self confidence for what he truly wanted to do.

Naruto continued his ministrations, but wanted to see more. So he hooked his fingers along the top of the briefs and pulled them down and then off of Sasuke. Sasuke's erection was standing tall and was, in Naruto's eyes, perfect.

Naruto started to gently stroke and squeeze it. Sasuke's moans were getting a little louder by now. Naruto saw a tiny bead of pre-cum start to form on the tip of Sasuke's erection.

'I wonder what it tastes like…'

"Ahhh!" Sasuke moaned loudly as the tip of his cock was suddenly sucked on. Naruto took this as a good sign and started to engulf more of the cock in front of him.

"Mmm Sasuke, you taste good." Naruto said before he put more of Sasuke's swollen cock into his mouth. He started to bob his head up and down. Naruto deep throated the cock all of a sudden almost making Sasuke's knees buckle from the pleasure.

'He's so warm. If he keeps at… this… I won't be able to…. hold out much…. longer…'

"mmm..ahh."

Sasuke gently pulled on Naruto's hair and pulled him up so that they could kiss once again. Sasuke pulled away from the kiss and brought up three fingers to Naruto's mouth. "Suck on them." Naruto gave Sasuke a quizzical look.

"Why?"

"It'll make it easier to prepare you……Are you still a virgin Naruto?" Sasuke asked rather curiously.

"…yes…" Naruto whispered and looked away. His face was pulled back to face Sasuke. "Good." Sasuke smiled at the thought of being the first person to be intimate with Naruto.

Naruto took the three fingers into his mouth and sucked on them. By the time Sasuke pulled them out they were generously coated with saliva.

"This is going to hurt for a bit, but I promise…" Sasuke kissed Naruto and looked him in the eyes. "…it does get better." Naruto smiled; completely trusting him.

Sasuke moved Naruto to the love seat in the corner of the store. He made Naruto bend his knees up and then spread them. He paused and just looked at Naruto's tanned body.

"You're so beautiful Naruto." Naruto blushed and looked away with a small smile adorning his face.

Sasuke inserted one finger. Naruto squirmed a bit at the intrusion but made no move to stop Sasuke. So Sasuke inserted one after the other preparing Naruto for what was about to come. By the time he pulled his fingers out Naruto had gotten used to them and was moving along with them. And in Sasuke's opinion, that was pretty damn hot.

"Alright Naruto…are you ready." Sasuke asked as he coated his cock with spit and positioned himself at Naruto's entrance. Naruto merely nodded.

Sasuke slowly pushed in. Naruto's face scrunched up in pain and he bit his lip until it bled. Sasuke saw the blood and kissed him.

"Please don't do that, you'll ruin your beautiful lips."

"But it hurts Sasuke…" Naruto said meekly.

Sasuke kissed him again and reach in between them for Naruto's erection. He grabbed it and started to slowly pump.

"Ahhh…mmmm… Sasuke!" Naruto started to forget about the pain. Sasuke slid out and slowly pushed back in. Naruto arched his back and moaned loudly. Sasuke repeated the action but started to build up speed.

"Ugghhh…ahhh….mmmm…Naruto you're…uuhhh…so tight!" Sasuke hissed and moaned out; his moans mixing with Naruto's.

"Faster…please faster…ahhh..Nnnn hard- AHHH" Sasuke had just hit Naruto's prostate interrupting his pleas.

"Oh kami there! Please hit there again!!" Naruto screamed. Sasuke did as he was told. With Naruto's moans and the tightness surrounding his swollen cock he was going to come very soon.

Sasuke stopped and Naruto whined. He gathered up Naruto and sat him on his lap. Naruto got what Sasuke wanted and started to ride him. He positioned himself so that the tip of Sasuke's engorged cock would brush up against his inner sweet spot every time he came down on the shaft.

"Nnnn Sasuke." He moaned each time he impaled himeself.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's erection from in between their sweaty chests and started to pump it.

"Naruto I'm almost there…haaaahhhhhhh…." Sasuke hissed and moaned. He could feel the burning sensation in his stomach start to peek. He pumped Naruto faster and then Naruto threw his head back and screamed.

"SASUKE!" He climaxed.

Naruto's walls clamp around Sasuke's cock and it was too much to bear. He shoved himself deep into Naruto and he came. Hard.

"Nnnn...Naruto!"

They both came down from their orgasm induced highs a few moments later to look into each others eyes once again. 'I love his eyes and I will never get tired of losing myself in them.' Sasuke lovingly thought.

Naruto leaned his head onto Sasuke's shoulder. He was tired and really warm.

"Mmm Sasuke…?"

"Yes?" Sasuke said while kissing the top of Naruto's head.

"I love you." Naruto whispered into the crook of Sasuke's neck.

"I love you too."

Sasuke gently pulled out of Naruto and got up in search of something to cover them up with. He grabbed their coats and returned to Naruto who was waiting for him with open arms. Sasuke smirked and curled up with Naruto on the love seat, not caring about the cum he got covered in when Naruto had climaxed. He covered them with the coats, kissed Naruto's temple, and drifted off to sleep along with Naruto.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The roads were cleared the next morning, but Sasuke and Naruto were still asleep so they took no notice to it. The snow stopped shortly after Naruto and Sasuke had fallen asleep and when it stopped the power came back on. But, again, they were still pleasantly naked and asleep.

_Click…RING!_

The door to the store opened to reveal a white-haired man, the owner of the bookstore, Naruto's grandfather. He entered and closed the door tightly behind him.

"Don't want to let the cold in!"

He turned around and-

"Oh Kami! What the hell!"

-he saw the two sleeping boys on his favorite love seat embracing each other…naked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After the storm had passed and the sidewalks were safe to walk on, Naruto and Sasuke ventured outside. They spent most of their time walking around town with a cup of hot chocolate in one hand while the other was holding onto their lover's hand.

"Naruto will you come to the studio today with me for a little bit. The photographer from the last shoot wanted to me to model for something today." Sasuke asked his lover when they walked out of a diner.

"Sure…is that pink thing going to be there?" Whenever they had to discuss or talk about Sakura, Naruto always referred to her as a 'thing'. He highly disliked her for what she tried to do to them.

"Maybe… I know for sure you, me, the photographer, and some other people are going to be there." Sasuke smiled apologetically at his boyfriend. He hated Sakura even more than Naruto did. And he still had to work with her!

They arrived at the studio a half hour later with empty hot chocolate cups.

"Oh good you're here! Ok you guys look stunning! We can begin right away! I'm so excited at the fact that I finally get to meet you!" The photographer shook Naruto's hand enthusiastically. After Sasuke got out of hair and wardrobe he was directed to the l camera.

"Oh Kami! Still chewing on your old toy Sasuke?" Sakura had just entered the room right after the photographer left them.

"Excuse me?!" Sasuke calmly said. 'How could she still be playing that old trick? Man…she is stupid.'

"Well Sasuke it looks like we'll be working together again today. Aren't you excited?" She clung to his arm and tried to kiss his cheek, completely ignoring the fact that Naruto was holding hands with Sasuke. Sasuke was about to basically rip Sakura to shreds when the photographer came in.

"Before you start off on her Sasuke I have some good news for you….She's not working with you! In fact, Sakura, you're not working here at all. I know what you did to these men and I don't like it one bit. Since you can't act like an adult, you can't work with us grownups." The photographer said to Sakura in a condescending tone of voice.

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"You're fired."

Without another word the photographer kicked her out of the studio.

"Now that's taken care of let's begin!" Sasuke started to pose and Naruto stayed with the camera.

Throughout the rest of the day Naruto watched Sasuke pose for the camera time and time again. 'I was right, Sasuke modeling in person is totally better then in the picture…and he's all mine!' Naruto thought.

"Hey Naruto!"

"Huh?"

"Come here for a sec!"

Naruto went over to Sasuke and stood next to him.

"What do you need? Do you want some water?"

Sasuke shook his head and grabbed Naruto for a kiss. He pulled him in close and deepened the kiss.

_Click! _The photographer knew a good opportunity for a beautiful picture when he saw one._  
_

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Excellent! Do that again!" The photographer said as the lovers pulled apart. Naruto buried his head in Sasuke's shoulder and blushed.

"Not a bad idea." Sasuke smirked and brought Naruto up from hiding for another kiss.

**Fin**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N:** So this is the final chapter. And that was my first lemon. What did ya think? Tell me! Please Review!

Oh yeah I almost forgot!

I want someone to write a rare pairing for me because I never see this pairing….

A Juugo/Naruto pairing!

I can't write it. I have no ideas!

Or just a rare pairing with Naruto as uke. Like a Hidan/Naruto, Suigetsu/Naruto, Kakuzu/Naruto, Zetsu/Naruto would be interesting, or a Tobi/Naruto (Madara/Naruto)….I don't see much of those pairings…think of it as a challenge of sorts!

For me….pwease :3…? puppy eyes

Thank you for reading this fic!!

-Cold


End file.
